Leslie Dean (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Frank Dean (husband, deceased); Karolina Dean (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Hollywood, California; Majesdane | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Skin and hair turn iridescent when his powers are active | Citizenship = Majesdanian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Actress | Education = | Origin = Exiled Majesdanian criminal | PlaceOfBirth = Majesdane | PlaceOfDeath = Marine Vivarium, Pacific Ocean near Los Angeles, California | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways #1 | Death = Runaways #17 | Overview = Leslie Dean is a Majesdanian criminal posing as a human actress, the mother of Karolina Dean, wife of Frank Dean, and a founding member of The Pride. | HistoryText = Origin The Majesdanian known as Leslie Dean was exiled from his homeworld, along with her husband, because of their criminal activity. After their conviction, the couple came to Earth, adopted human names and identities, and began working as actors in Hollywood. being summoned by the Gibborim]] The Pride While working on as actors on the daytime soap opera General Hospital, Frank and Leslie were summoned by the Gibborim to be the "The Colonists" in the Pride with promises of power, wealth, and eternal life. Three years after the formation of the Pride, Janet Stein became pregnant and the other Pride members decided to conceive children and pass the Gibborim's reward of eternal life to their children. battling Namor the Submariner]] As members of the Pride, the Deans assisted in ruling the Los Angeles underworld, sacrificing to the Gibborim, protecting their turf, and disposing of threats to their power for a quarter of a century. The Deans were often tasked with managing extraterrestrial matters. Fifteen years before their deaths, the Deans prevented a Skrull invasion of Earth led by Prince De'zean. In exchange for sparing Earth, the Dean provided the Skrulls with the coordinates to Majesdane. To seal the pact, the Dean offered their only daughter's hand in marriage, believing that the Skrulls would never be able to collect. With the information about Majesdane, the Skrulls began a fifteen-year-long war that resulted in the destruction of Majesdane. Eighteen months before their deaths, Leslie and Frank began to conspire with Gene and Alice Hayes to betray and murder the other Pride members. As mutants and aliens, they had a shared disdain for humans. It was the discovery of this plot that led Alex Wilder to begin scheming to save his parents and the Minoru family that eventually led to his death and the deaths of the Pride. Leslie and Frank died in the Marine Vivarium with the other members of the Pride during the failed Rite of Thunder. Posthumous After their deaths, Karolina met Prince Xavin, who revealed her parents' scheming with the Skrulls. Karolina chose to wed Xavin in hopes of ending the war her parents started. Unfortunately, a small disagreement at Karolina's wedding quickly escalated and resulted in the complete destruction of Majesdane. Because of the destruction of Majesdane, the Light Brigade came to Earth seeking vengeance on Karolina for her parents' war crimes. After their deaths, a former Pride associate, Marcus Roston, began selling an addictive street drug called Heat Pills to the elites of Hollywood. Heat Pills were synthesized using Majesdanian blood samples from Leslie and Frank Dean. Daken, the son of Wolverine, became addicted to Heat Pills when he came to L.A. planning to fill the power vacuum left by the absence of the Pride. | Powers = * Majesdanian physiology | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Abstract * Ring of the Abstract (formerly) * Majesdanian Compass (formerly) * Majesdanian Restraints (formerly) | Transportation = * Shuttlecraft * Leapfrog (formerly) | Weapons = | Notes = * Leslie and Frank's true Majesdanian have yet to be revealed. * In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Leslie Dean's maiden name was revealed to be Ellerh. However, because Dean is already an alias, it is unlikely that this name has anything to do with Leslie in the Prime Marvel Universe. | Trivia = * Leslie and Frank are vegan. * Leslie and Frank are familar with the Shi'ar Empire. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pride_(comics) }} Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Photokinesis Category:Actors Category:Millionaires Category:Crimelords Category:Dean Family (Karolina)